MLP: Lost Origins
by B. J. Williams
Summary: After Fluttershy finds a letter from her parents, she reads it to discover a secret that will send her on a journey to find the truth.
1. Reaction to the Letter

Reacting to the Letter

It was a good morning in Fluttershy's house. The sunrise was grand as usual, the birds were chirping to help Fluttershy wake up in the morning. Fluttershy got up that morning as happy as usual to all of the critters she helped out and raised. She went down stairs.

"Good Morning, everyone." she stated with a very kind voice. Then, Angel came up with something in her mouth because she had to paws to move. Fluttershy turned to her and smiled. "Hello, Angel." Then, she noticed the thing in her mouth. "A letter. There was a letter for me?" Angel nodded confirming it was for her. She passed the letter to Fluttershy. It was a rather old white envelope, she saw the signatures of her parents, yet it hasn't been opened. "A letter from my parents?" She stated with concern. "I'd better open it." Using her wing, she opened up the envelope, pulled the letter up out of it, and began to read it. As she was reading it, she was shocked on what it said. She started to tear up as she read it almost unable to bear it.

_"Dear Fluttershy,_

_ We have raised you very well and we have called you our daughter since your foal years. But now, that your 18__th__ birthday has come and you are moving away to Ponyville. We knew this day would come, that day when we would have to tell the truth. There is no easy way to say this without you being hurt so much._

_ We were not your birth parents; you can to us from elsewhere, we do not know where though. You were brought to us by a silver unicorn wearing a robe. He asked us to care for you and raise you to be the best mare a pony can become._

_ We hid the truth from you because you would not have been able to take it when you were younger. We hope you understand what we needed to do. We're sorry that we needed to tell you this, but it needed to be done. I hope you would be able to find your past while you are away. Although you might be born from far away, we will always be our daughter._

_ Sincerely, Mom and Dad."_

After reading it, she threw it to the floor in denial. She burst through the door crying galloping through Ponyville without even knowing it; there was nowhere in particular she was going.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" She thought denying what was on the letter. "IT'S ALL LIES! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

She made it to the river in the park. Her tears were flowing as a stream of sadness and pain from realizing that your origin that you were told from birth all turned out to be a lie. At that very moment, Rainbow Dash was flying over head making her normal weather patrol. She spotted Fluttershy in the park; Rainbow thought this was unusual for Fluttershy. So, she landed next to the yellow mare.

"Hey, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash stated. "How's it going?" The yellow mare noticed Rainbow but remained silent still very sad. "Come on, Fluttershy. What's wrong?" Rainbow realized that something was wrong with the yellow mare. Fluttershy was not able to explain this in the park and she requested to go to the library. This unintentionally brought Twilight in, but that was possibly might have been a good thing; as she was explaining everything. The other two were in tears even Rainbow Dash despite her being a tough as nails pony.

"Fluttershy…" Rainbow said to her in Twilight's house. "I didn't know." Twilight was in a dilemma.

"One pony can't go on without knowing one's past." Twilight stated as she patted her front right hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. The yellow mare looked up. "We will help you straighten things out." The yellow mare gave a little wee smile, but no squee. The tears were drying up at this point. Twilight knew it was there, despite it not being visible. Twilight looked out of the window with hope to help her friend. "Is there any details you can remember from the points in the letter, the separation, anything before?" Fluttershy frowned at that moment for did not know any details.

"Is there a spell that can get some lost memories out?" Fluttershy asked.

"There is such a spell." Twilight reassured her. "I just learned it though. So, I don't know what memory I will get though. Let alone get any before that particular event."

"Understood. But can you try?"

"I can try, I guess." Twilight was not understanding why Fluttershy wanted to do this. She thought he determination was overriding the fear that Fluttershy usually had. So, her horn glowed to get something from Fluttershy's past and bring it to the light. All it was… an image of another foal baby whom looked almost identical to Fluttershy; a colt with a red mane. "Woah!"

"What is it?"

"Did I just see… you having a brother?" Rainbow and Fluttershy were shocked to hear this.

"A brother!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A brother?" Fluttershy did ask as well.

"Apparently, it is the case." Twilight replied. "But I was unable to catch his name."

"What did he look like?" Fluttershy asked eagerly.

"He almost looked like Fluttershy only with a short red mane."

"If Fluttershy can find him, then this whole thing can be solved." Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy got some satisfaction from what she heard. "But where in the world is she going to start?" Then at that moment, Big Macintosh came in the library.

"Yo." Big Mac simply greeted. The three mares turned to the stallion. Fluttershy blushed. "Do any of you have any travel books?"

"You are going on a trip?" Twilight asked.

"Eyep."

"Where to?"

"The Glasa Isles. A pen pal of mine by the name of Dearga had invited me over to his house. We were to meet up in the town of Seamrog."

"The Glasa Isle, huh?" Twilight was in thought. "I heard that is never snows there."

"Never snows?" Rainbow asked. "That's stupid. How does it go without snow?"

"I'm thinking because of the climate."

"I won't be going alone." Big Macintosh added. "Applejack was coming to help expand the fame of Sweet Apple Acres. I want to ask Fluttershy, if she wants to come.

With Fluttershy not knowing her family past and her feeling for Big Macintosh, she decided to go with him to get to know him more and to help find her past. She left with Big Mac and Applejack the next day. One of Pinkie's friends by the name of Sea Swirl would help take Fluttershy's place while she was gone. So, Fluttershy can find her way…


	2. Starting Out

Starting Out

The group of three had arrived at the port town of Coltabasso, but at the time the three didn't know the name of the town, nor did they know that the town was growing. They got to the transport ship, the Bonny White, and began to set sail to the Glasa Isles. In the distance just on the horizon, was the Glasa Isles across the Gallopway Channel.

"Well, I guess this is it." Fluttershy stated nervously. This was the first time that she knew of being outside of Equestria. "I hope we will do fine."

"Don't worry." Big Macintosh reassured her. "It'll be okay. This is my first time outside the area."

"This is all our first time outside Equestria." Applejack added. "As long as we stay togetha', we will be fine."

"Okay," Fluttershy responded a little less nervous. "I hope you are right." The three walked onto the ship, showing their passes to the captain, Whirlpool. Then a few minutes later, Derpy came aboard with a letter for Fluttershy.

"You got a letter." Derpy said.

"Wait, when did you come in?" the yellow mare replied.

"I just came aboard. I take frequent trips to the Glasa Isles as part of my work." She paused. "But it is sometimes good to kick back some times." She tossed her mail bag to the side and it fell down the stairs and smacked some random pony and knocked it over.

"OWW!" the pony shouted.

"Sorry!" Derpy flew down the stairs to get her bag back. After that little incident with Derpy, the three turned to the letter as Fluttershy opened it up.

"What's it say?" Applejack asked. They saw it was from her friends in Ponyville, a letter wishing Fluttershy luck on finding her past. She cried but it was good tears; the ship set off for the Isles shortly afterwards. The crossing the channel was quiet and nothing out of the ordinary occurred… except for Applejack getting sea sick.

The arrived at the port on Seamrog; it was a port town like Coltabasso. There were a lot of wood-constructed buildings. Derpy flew off the ship for delivering letters. It was slightly colder than Equestria but again there was no snow.

"I guess we're here." Applejack said. "This seems like a peaceful town. Are ya sure this is Seamrog?" There was a map at the side of the dock. It showed it was Seamrog.

"Eyep. We're here." Big Mac replied. "Now, we should find my pen pal." The three looked around of his pen pal, fortunately they knew what each other looked like.

"Big Mac, there ya are." A pony's voice stated. A grayish green unicorn with violet eyes came out. He was of average height. His mane and tail were red-orange as well as his short beard. He had a oak tree as a cutie mark under the red plaid kilt he wore. "I've been lookin' for ya."

"It's good to see ya, Blackwood."

"Same here. Who are these lassies out of curiosity?"

"These are my sis, Applejack, and my friend, Fluttershy."

"Please to make acquaintances. "

"Yeah." Fluttershy replied. Applejack shook his hoof.

"So, what do ya' do?" Applejack said without thinking.

"Me? I'm a forester." Blackwood replied. "I do my work in a forest." He turned to Big Macintosh. "We should make some plans for the visit. How about goin' to the pub to plan things out?"

"All right. Sounds all right." Big Macintosh replied. The mares were nervous about going to a pub, but at least these two knew where they were going. They came across a simple establishment, a tavern known as the Teach Fuisce. There had a wooden exterior made of oak and it was painted bright brown.

"This is the place." A stallion came charging out and bumping into Big Macintosh, causing him to fall over. A bag fell out of his grip. The pony looked up.

"Ay," the stallion said. "Watch where you are going."

"Why did you need to charge out of the tavern?" Big Mac asked suspiciously.

"It's none of your bloody business." He noticed the bag.

"And what is with the bag." The pony on the ground was sweating bullets when he asked that.

"THAT GUY'S A THIEF STOP HIM!" shouted someone inside. The stallion went for the bag which was discovered that it was full of bits. Before he was able to reach it, Applejack managed to knock him out with a front hoof sandwich to the face. Fluttershy flinched at the sight as Blackwood captured the thief. The owner of the tavern came out.

"Thanks. I wouldn't know what to do if he got away."

"No problem." Big Macintosh said.

"Come on inside, you four. The orders on the house for you." So, they headed inside. They got an order of food and drink. Fluttershy not knowing what she drank order some more of her drink a few times, and because of that she got completely *plastered. At the moment, her cheeks were completely red.

"That was so yummy." Fluutershy stated a little louder than usual.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack asked in concern. "Are you doin' all right?"

"Applejack, I'm doing fine." She hiccupped a little. "I'm perfectly fine." She looked Big Macintosh's way. "Big Mac?" He looked her way; she had a flirty look in her eyes. She smiled a weird smile and advanced slowly to her. She had a slight glaze over her eyes.

"Why is she staring to me like that?" Big Macintosh asked Blackwood.

"Unless you want to be part of a *snogging session, either calm her down or run." Then, Fluttershy got ready to pounce. "RUN!" Big Macintosh ran for it and Fluttershy ran after him. Applejack never saw them run that fast before.

Eventually, Fluttershy did catch up with Big Macintosh. He was only feared that a make-out session was going to begin. Then, Fluttershy snapped out of it not knowing what happened, was very sick, went over to an alley and we end the chapter as she made *pavement pizza.

* * *

British/Irish/Scottish Terms Glossary  
plastered: (British) another term for 'drunk'  
snogging: (British) the American equivalent to this term would be 'making out' or serious kissing  
pavement pizza: (British) vomit


End file.
